


A Necklace of Rope

by allirox13



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Forbidden Love, Gen, Magic, Salem Witch Trials, Witches, historical fiction - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-25
Updated: 2013-07-25
Packaged: 2017-12-21 08:56:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 318
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/898369
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/allirox13/pseuds/allirox13
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I've had the powers since I was a young girl. I've never been able to explain them. I can move things with my mind, instantly go to another place with a snap of my fingers, and sometimes, fly. No one knows, and no one would care. But now it's different. I live in Salem, Massachusetts, and now people are accused of being witches and killed. What will become of me?</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Necklace of Rope

**Author's Note:**

> hey this is my first work!!! enjoy it guys thanks so much! new chapters coming every friday.  
> my user is allirox. Critiques welcome!

FEBRUARY 16, 1692

        "Jade, wake up! You should have been up at dawn, girl." It was Grandfather. I blinked, and got out of the small straw bed I slept in.

"Are you off for another hunting expedition, Grandfather?" I asked. He nodded and gave a hearty laugh. His eyes twinkled, and I saw some of his comrades waiting outside for him.

"Be a good girl while I'm gone, my love!" He took his rifle and went out the door. No later then he had ridden away arrived my best friend, John Crocker. His eyes were filled with fear, and I could tell right away he had bad news to deliver. 

"They hung a woman today in the town square," he announced. "They said it was because she was guilty of heresy and performing witchcraft!" That was not good news at all. "Jade, what if they come for you?" John was the only person who knew about the magic. He was the only person I trusted. "I promise I won't tell a soul," he had sworn. But what if he betrayed me in greed, or for fame? He would never do that... 

"What do you think I should do? Run away?" I asked. "Yes, actually..." John replied. "Here," he said, handing me a sack full of cakes and breads. "My Aunt Betty made these." 

"Thank you, John." He left, closing the door behind him. 

I went into the town square to catch up on the news. David, who was General Strider's son, was telling Rose a scary story: "...and the witch came into the boy's bedroom, and took his soul." 

"What did she want with the soul?" Rose asked. "She ate it!" David said. Rose gasped. "But don't worry- my dad and I are gonna kill ALL the witches." Rose clapped. I ran back to the house, grabbed one of Grandfather's spare rifles, the sack of food, and ran. 

 


End file.
